


i'll remember

by dreamsailing



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Feels, I'm Sorry, M/M, broken!onghwang, truth or drink with your ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/pseuds/dreamsailing
Summary: maybe the greatest love isn't meant to last.or,truth or drink with your ex may or may not be a good thing. seongwu and minhyun find out.





	i'll remember

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of me watching truth or drink with your ex vid on fb at five o'clock in the morning.  
> warning: rusty writing and maybe some tears spilled.

“It’s been long,” Seongwu’s laugh is airy as he pulls on the chair to sit down, “how many years has it been?”

“Two and a half years.” Minhyun answers as he rounds the table to settle on the chair across Seongwu.

Once settled, they both eye the variety of alcohol placed on the right side of the table and a string of laughter bubbles out of their mouths. Seongwu takes the two shot glasses and slides one in front of Minhyun while the latter places the stack of white cards on the center of the table.

The woman beside the cameraman raises her hand as a cue for them to start. Seongwu and Minhyun ease themselves comfortably into their respective chairs and fix their eyes on each other. The mischievous grin curling on Seongwu’s lips elicits a silly laugh from Minhyun.

“How long did you guys date?” The woman asks.

“Five years,” Minhyun supplies, “three years into dating we started living together.”

“We were in a serious relationship.” Seongwu adds and they both nod.

“Alright, so before you is a stack of cards with questions on it. You’ll take turns to draw one and the other will have to answer. If he doesn’t want to, then he’ll have to take a shot. Easy? Alright, let’s start with you Seongwu.”

Seongwu picks up a card and silently reads the question. When he finishes, his eyes flit from the drinks to Minhyun.

“What, drinking this early in the game?” Minhyun teases.

Seongwu scrunches his nose and slides the card downface, “Nuh-uh, this is a pretty easy one.” He leans back on his chair with his lower lip caught in between his teeth, “What did you like best about me?”

Minhyun’s mouth _o’s_ before he clears his throat to answer. “Okay, the best thing, huh? Well I guess it’s the way you always manage to make me smile, especially when I had rough days.” Minhyun eyes scans Seongwu’s form, his gaze soft. “You have a way of comforting people. Make them feel warm. You give the best hugs out there,” he covers his laugh with the back of his hand and mumbles against it, “kisses too.”

A snort comes from Seongwu and he ducks his head, a little color coming to his cheeks. His smile is tightlipped when he resurfaces and the woman signals Minhyun to draw the next card.

“Oh, this is just like the opposite of the first one,” Minhyun throws his head back in a laugh, mirth glowing in his eyes, “I already know Seongwu’s answer to this one.”

“What is it?” The other asks, leaning a bit over the table.

Minhyun places the card down, “What’s the thing you hated about me?”

“Ah,” Seongwoo says, acceding, “should we say it together, then?”

They count to three.

“I nag a lot.”

“He nags a lot.”

“See? I knew it.” Minhyun says as he points a finger to Seongwu’s laughing face.

“I don’t actually hate it. It’s endearing sometimes, but there were also times I thought my ears were going to fall off because he just talks too much in general.”

“I accept. I can’t argue with that.”

Minhyun motions for Seongwu to draw another card and the latter obliges, plucking one from the middle of the stack. “Thing I should change about myself?” Seongwu reads, voice suddenly going somber.

Minhyun’s hand immediately curls on the neck of one bottle, twisting the cap open and pouring the alcohol onto his glass, full to the brim.

“Alright, alright,” Seongwu says lightly, placing the card down as he watches Minhyun’s throat bob when he downs the alcohol in one shot.

“Why didn’t you want to answer?” The woman asks.

Minhyun dabs on the corner of his mouth before answering, “I think my answer wouldn’t matter anyway.”

Seongwu bobs his head, shoulders a little hunched and his lips in a thin line.

Minhyun draws the next card, “Did you ever cheat on me?” he reads, then answers it himself a few seconds later, “He would never.”

“He knows that,” Seongwu says, reaching for the glass of mango juice, “I never cheated on him.”

“Seongwu isn’t that kind of person.” The smile Minhyun gives Seongwu pulls on the corners of Seongwu’s lips. He reaches for the other glass of mango juice and slides it to Minhyun.

“And he’d never cheat on me too.”

Their palms meet in a high five and they fall into laughter again.

“Did you cry when we broke up?” Comes the next question.

“I bawled. For weeks, or months. I think you know that.” Minhyun voice is low and soft, treading carefully as his finger circles the rim of his glass.

“Yeah, heard of it.” Seongwu’s response is careful too and the air suddenly shifted to a more subdued one. Seongwu pours himself another glass before Minhyun even draws the next card. He lets it sit for a while and waits for Minhyun to read.

“Do you think I’d make a good husband?”

Seongwu’s laugh is hollowed, bouncing off the walls of the white-walled room they’re currently in. His shoulders are still shaking from the remnants of laughter when he places the glass against his lower lip,

“Fuck, yes,” he tips his head back and drinks, the alcohol scalding down his throat. A question pops at the back of his mind whether the burn’s from the alcohol or from the words that had just escaped his lips. “I wanted to marry you.”

Minhyun chooses to stay silent as he places the card with the ones they’ve used already, reaching for another glass of alcohol and downing it quickly.

Seongwu’s fingers are cold when he draws the next card, “Did you regret dating me?”

Minhyun’s eyes study him for long seconds and Seongwu tries his best not to squirm, but it proves to be difficult when he feels naked under Minhyun’s stare, scrutinized to the bones by the eyes he loved (maybe still loves) the most.

“I didn’t.” Minhyun says breathily, almost a sigh, “I regret some things, the bad things that happened, but I never regretted being with you. You are a good person Seongwu, and you made me feel loved so I regret nothing.”

Seongwu lowers his head but Minhyun catches the glistening of his eyes before he does. He redirects his own eyes, choosing to stare blankly at the wall. They spend a good minute in silence, Minhyun waiting for Seongwu to pull himself back together before continuing the game. He eyes Seongwu once more to see to if he’s ready enough for the next question. When Seongwu flashes him a small smile, Minhyun continues.

“Would you date me again?”

Seongwu forces out a chuckle. If he doesn’t, he knows a sob would come instead. It feels like getting punched in the gut and he wants to double over, but at this moment he has no choice but to pour another drink and let the alcohol do the work for him.

“You know the answer to that,” he says before tipping his head back and slamming the empty glass down the table right after. “I fucked up.”

Minhyun reaches for Seongwu’s juice glass to refill it and presses it to Seongwu’s palm.

Seongwu shifts his body to face the camera and smiles, “He’s dating a good man right now and I respect that.”

He turns back to Minhyun and asks him with a sad smile, “Can we finish after this one? I don’t think I’ll be able to last long.”

Minhyun nods and informs the production team. They easily agree upon noticing how the situation is turning.

“Okay, one final round,” Minhyun picks the topmost card and hands it to Seongwu. “Read it.”

“Oh dear,” Seongwu’s voice raises by the end. He tilts his head to the side as he reads the words written on the card once more, “you sure you want this card for the ending?”

“Sure, just read it.”

Seongwu breathes in heavily, “Do you still love me?”

A single laugh bursts from Minhyun’s lips. He weaves through his hair with his dainty fingers before he perches his elbow against the table and places his chin on his palm.

“I do,” he says, eyes trained on Seongwu, “I’ll always do. You were the first one I’ve ever loved and I think there will always be a part of me that will always love you.”

Tears escape Seongwu’s eyes uncontrollably, betraying him. The sob he’s been holding back finally erupts and he lurches forward, catching his face in his palms. Minhyun is on autopilot when he leaves his chair to crouch beside Seongwu’s, hand automatically caressing the side of Seongwu’s face— a second nature he’s acquired from years of loving Seongwu, years of comforting him, years of wiping his tears away and coaxing a smile to his face.

But he’s afraid this may be the last time he will get to do this.

“This sucks,” Seongwu says through a laugh, voice a little hoarse while clammy hands attempt to wipe the tears away. Minhyun hands him a handkerchief but he refuses, choosing to use the sleeves of his sweater and telling the other to go back to his own seat. Minhyun follows and returns to his seat, but not without whispering soft, comforting words across the table until Seongwu finally calms down.

The woman patiently waits for them to settle down before asking with a careful voice, “Do you have final words for each other?”

“Seongwu,” the way Seongwu’s name curls off Minhyun’s tongue sends a tendril of electricity down the former’s spine. With his eyes still rimmed red, Seongwu gathers the strength to meet Minhyun’s eyes.

“I hope you know that you are a good person. I hope you always remember that you are loved, that you are enough. I hope you find happiness, and please take care of yourself. Please don’t—” Minhyun’s voice hitches and he himself is surprised when his fingers start to shake under the table, “—please don’t forget to wear your scarf when it’s cold outside. Don’t be stubborn and drink your vitamins, your medicines when you’re sick. Do your grocery, alright? Stock your fridge with fruits and vegetable. Don’t eat too much ice cream and marshmallows so your teeth won’t hurt, try to sleep early at night, don’t overwork yourself—” he catches himself before he finally breaks, “—just, please be well, Seongwu-yah.”

The smiles Seongwu gives him is grateful and heartbreaking at the same time. “I will,” he responds, reassuring.

“Thank you for letting me love you, Minhyun-ah.”

 

When they both exit the studio’s doors, they both know they must finally leave things behind: the past, the hurt, the disappointments, the love—but they’ll carry with them the memories—the good ones, the ones that made them smile, the ones that hurt their stomachs from laughing so much, the ones that made them feel loved.

They may not be Seongwu _and_ Minhyun anymore but it’s enough that they once were.

Sometimes, the greatest love isn’t meant to last forever.

Maybe it’s just meant to be cherished while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> i lov comments pls leave me one hahat ^3^
> 
> p.s. the ice cream and marshmallow thing is not connected to kissy fic, okay. i just. wanted to.
> 
> twitter: @kmjnghynjr


End file.
